bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Thunderblood
Czyli Toa Electrix Grafika:Tahu_mistika_2008.jpg Grafika:Użytkownik Tahu Mistika 2008.jpg ---- |- | |- | |- |} ---- =Użytkownicy, których znam= :)(: - przyjaciele * Dawgra * Toa Akumo * Kadinnui * Toa Kraahkan * Kostex * Chirox123 * Toa Teridax * Birox * krzyk (zapraszam do wpisywania się) :( ):, (; ;) - Neutralni/Inni * Ppiotr * Kośka ---- Ulubiona muzyka Moje Bionicle Mam Bionicle: (2008) Toa - Pohatu, Lewa, Kopaka, Toa Ignika, Tahu, Gali, Onua Makuta - Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, Mutran, Icarax, Krika, Gorast, Bitil Matoranie: Tanma, Solek, Photok, Kirop, Gavla, Radiak, Vican, Vultraz Pojazdy:Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, Axalara T9 (2007) Toa - Toa Mahri Jaller, Toa Mahri Hahli, Toa Mahri Kongu, Toa Mahri Nuparu, Toa Mahri Matoro, Toa Mahri Hewkii Duże sety - Hydraxon, Maxilos & Spinax Matoranie - Dekar, Defilak Hydruka - Thulox, Morak Barraki - Ehlek, Kalmah, Takadox, Carapar, Mantax, Pridak (2006) Toa - Toa Inika Matoro, Toa Inika Hewkii, Toa Inika Kongu, Toa Inika Hahli, Toa Inika Jaller Piraka - Thok, Hakkan, Reidak,Vezok(w zestawie z Irnakkiem) Matoranie: Balta, Dalu, Piruk, Kazi, Garan, Velika Duże sety - Axonn, Brutaka, Irnakk, Vezon & Fenrak (2005) Toa - Toa Hordika Matau, Toa Hordika Nokama, Toa Hagah Norik, Toa Hagah Iruini Rahaga - Rahaga Iruini Duże sety - Keetongu (2004) Toa - Toa Metru Vakama, Toa Metru Nokama, Toa Metru Matau, Toa Metru Nuju, Toa Metru Onewa, Toa Metru Whenua Matoranie - Tehutti, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Ehrye, Nuhrii (2003) Rahkshi - Panrahk, Vorahk, Kurahk (2002) brak (2001) brak Mój pierwszy Bionicle - Toa Metru Nokama Mój najnowszy Bionicle - Barraki Mantax, Barraki Carapar Koniec Informacji Razem 66 Bionicli. Grafika:Ignika - toa .jpg Grafika:Lewa.jpg Grafika:Bitwa_o_Moc.jpg Lubię też inne klocki Grafika:lego - logo.gif Grafika:Gali Druk.jpg Takie pliki można wykorzystać jako naklejki. Chimoru dla użytkowników Tak jak Dawgra będę tworzył Chimoru Omega dla innych użytkowników. Ale nie będę robił pojedynczych Chimoru. Tylko pojazdy, broń i drużyny. Saga:Kroniki Ognia Opowieść 1: Nowy Toa cz.1/Początek: Vultraz(zmieniony w Makutę) pokonuje Tahu. Nagle dzieje się coś dziwnego. Tahu znika i nagle... pojawia się nowy Toa - Toa Thunder. Makucie Vultrazowi wypada broń. Widać błysk i Vultraz się teleportował. Nagle przylatuje Toa Ignika i pyta Toa Thundera: - Kim jesteś? - Jestem tym co pozostało z Toa Tahu - jestem Toa Thunder - Toa Ognia. Opis: Pojawia się Toa Thunder - nowy toa cz.2: Toa Ignika na Skyboardzie zabiera Toa Thundera do kwatery Toa (ukrytej w skale). Gdy wchodzą, Kopaka Bierze ze stołu swój Midak i celuje w Toa Thundera mówiąc: -Kim jesteś? Mów, bo strzelę! Przychodzi Toa Ignika i mówi do Kopaki: - On jest ze mną. To jest mój nowy przyjaciel - Toa Thunder. - Resztka Tahu - Powiedział Toa Ignika. - Przepraszam Toa. - powiedział Kopaka - Jestem nerwowy. Zaraz, jak to resztka Tahu? - Vutraz go pokonał - powiedział TT - skały połączyły się z mocą i tym co zostało z Tahu. Z tego powstałem. - Tak jak ja z wodorostów, mocy i resztek Toa Matoro. Ale mnie stworzyła Kanohi Ignika, a Tahu wykorzystał swoją moc by przetrwać, tylko że jako Nowy Toa. - Chyba masz racje Ignika. Lewa patrzy na radar i mówi: - No, dosyć tego gadania. Makuty atakują. Kilku z nas ruszy do walki z nimi a pomoże im Toa Thunder. Zgoda? - Zgoda - powiedział TT Opis: Toa poznają Toa Thundera cz.3: Drużyna wybranych Toa (Lewa, Ignika, Takanuva, Kopaka i Thunder) ruszyła do akcji już za chwilę znalazła się na miejscu. Mutran, Chirox, Antroz,Vultraz i Bitil gdy zobaczyli Toa od razu ruszyli do ataku. Walka nie była długa - toa po kilku minutach wygrali i w sekunde pojawił się Icarax i strzałem z Włócznii Arthaki powalił wszystkich Toa. Nagle ze skały zeskoczył Brutaka i swoją Kanohi Olmak wysłał wszystikich Makuta na Destral do ich siedziby. - I nie wracajcie bo wyśle was do Tren Kroma - zagroził Makutom Brutaka - Dzięki Brutako - powiedział Lewa - Chyba szybko się zemszczą? - rzekł Brutaka i spojżał na Toa Thundera - Kto to? - To długa historia - powiedział Toa Ignika - Też by chciał się dowiedzieć - powiedział TSO, który przyglądał się sytuacji z kilkoma DH - zanim się was pozbędę. CDN... Opis: Walka Toa i Makut. kontynuacja: - Czego chcesz? - spytał Lewa - Pozbyć się was! - wrzasnął TSO - Mam dosyć tego że ciągle mi przeszkadzacie! Mówię to zwłaszcza do Brutaki. - No cóż - powiedział z uśmiechem Brutaka - spójż do tyłu. - Co? - TSO bardzo się zdziwił - Lariska! Co ty tu robisz? - Ratuję Toa i Brutakę.- powiedziała Lariska - Pmiętasz co mówiłeś o moich sztyletach? - Chyba tak. - powiedział TSO - ale nie chcę tego sprawdzić. - Oby. - mruknął Brutaka - Lariska! Uważaj! Za tobą! Brutaka miał racje. DH Vanisher i Mimic schwytali Lariskę. - Świetnie - powiedział do Łowców TSO - nie odpuszczę zdrajcom! No dobra do roboty Łowcy: Dweller rozpraw się z Takanuvą. Charger, Savage,Subterranean,Darkness, Ravager zajmijcie się Toa. A ty Devastator pokaż czy rzeczywiście potrawisz tyle, ile mówisz i pomóż mi załatwić Brutakę. - Nie tak prędko - powiedział Vezon CDN... Opis:Przygotowanie do walki cz.4 Vezon rzucił się na Vanishera, a Lariska kopneła Mimica, który uderzył głową o skałę i zemdlał. - Dzięki - powiedziała z uśmiechem do Vezona który popchnął na drugą skałę Vanishera - O czterech mniej - powiedział Spiriah, który załatwił Darknessa i Chargera - O pięciu - powiedziała Roodaka, która pokonała Savaga - To może mi pomożecie - przypomniał o sobie Brutaka który walczył z TSO, Devastatorem, Subterraneanem W tym samym czasie Sentrakh powalił wszystkich Toa po za Thunderem który go załatwił. TSO rozejżał się i powiedział: - Łowcy wycofać się! Wszyscy DH uciekli zabierając ze sobą pokonanych. - Szybko nie wrócą - powiedział TT Wszyscy Toa zdążyli wstać, a Lewa spytał Brutakę: - Co oni tu robią? - i wskazał na Lariskę, Spiriaha, Vezona i Roodakę - Wymieńmy wiadomości. - powiedział Brutaka i wskazał na Toa Thundera - Kto to? CDN... Opis:Walka Toa i Mrocznych Łowców cz.5/Koniec Opis: Wyprawa Toa po nową Włócznie Fuzji. Wszystko wyjaśnione. Toa Ignika dowiedział się od Turagi Vakamy że istnieje druga Włucznia Fuzji zwana Nową Włocznią Fuzji. Toa, Drużyna Brutaki, Axonn, Hydraxon i Trinuma ruszyli do świątyni w, której jest włócznia. Jednak świątyni pilnuje Makuta Teridax. W chwilę pokonał wszystkich po za Toa Thunderem. - Co? - zdziwił się Teridax i używając zdobytego nynrah ghost blastera strzelił do TT Nagle Toa Thunderowi zaświeciła się złoty kolor maska i ręką odbił pocisk Teridaxa. Ale ten nie dał za wygraną i znowu strzelił. Teraz Toa Thunder złapał w tę samą rękę pocisk naładował go przez trzymanie, powiękrzył i odesłał do "właściciela". A potem strzelił z maski złotą energią. Energia trafiła Teridaxa i rozbiła na drobne kryształy. - Brawo - powiedzieli wszyscy do TT, a on się uśmiechnął - Chodzimy. - powiedział Lewa - Nowa Włócznia Fuzji czeka. Po długim krążeniu po licznych korytarzach Drużynie udało się znaleźć Nową Włucznię Fuzji. - O, to na pewno nasza włócznia. - powiedział Takanuva - Chyba raczej moja - pwiedział Bitil CDN... kontynuacja: Bitil ruszył do ataku a Toa Thunder mrugnął i teleportował go. - Co z nim zrobiłeś? - spytał Lewa - Wysłałem do Tren Kroma - odpowiedział TT - To był mój pomysł - powiedział Brutaka - Wiem o tym - powiedział TT z uśmiechem (Lewa się zaśmiał). - Ale potem wróci do Icaraxa - poinformował TT - Dobra, dosyć gadania bierzmy to po co przyszliśmy - powiedział Toa Ignika i wział Włucznię. Nagle wszystko zaczeło się trząść. - Trzęsienie ziemi uciekajmy! - krzyknął Spiriah Ale Brutaka i Toa Thunder teleportowali wszystkich na zewnątrz ( a potem siebie na wzajem). Gdy już wszscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz Toa Thunder wziął Nową Włucznię Fuzji, wycelował w siebie, potrząsnął i Włucznia strzeliła w niego i rozdzieliła z Tahu. A Tahu spytał: -Kim jesteś? - To długa historia. - odpowiedział Toa Thunder - Krótko mówiąc jestem tobą, Tahu. I wszyscy się zaśmiali. Koniec Postacie Toa: - Toa Thunder - Toa Ignika - Toa Kopaka - Toa Lewa - Toa Takanuva Makuty: - Bitil - Chirox - Mutran - Antroz - Vultraz - Icarax - Spiriah - Teridax Mroczni Łowcy: - The Shadowed One - Subterranean - Darkness - Charger - Savage - Ravager - Devastator - Vanisher - Mimic - Sentrakh - Lariska Drużyna Brutaki - Brutaka - Vezon - Lariska - Roodaka - Spiriah Zakon Mata-Nui: - Axonn - Hydraxon - Trinuma Saga:Kroniki Ognia Opowieść 2: Ognista Fuzja Cz. 1 "Płomień" Pewnego dnia Hydraxon i Krakua znaleźli na Artidaxie Toa, który przedstawił się jako Toa Crush - Toa Fuzji. Więc Hydraxon i Krakua zaprowadzili go do Kwatery Toa znajdującej się na Karda Nui. Toa Crush szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Toa Thunderem i Lewą. Gdy zobaczył Nową Włócznię Fuzji i podszedł do niej z otwartą dłonią włócznia "wskoczyła" do niej. Toa szybko poinformowali o tym Zakon Mata Nui. Później o wszystkim dowiedział się Icarax. Żeby sprawdzić czy to jest prawda, wysłał Antroza, Bitila i Mutrana. Toa widzą ich na radarach i wysyłają Krakuę, Lewę, Crusha i Kopakę. Krakua szybko powalił Antroza, ale Lewa nie radził sobie tak dobrze z Mutranem, lecz z pomocą Kopaki mu się udało. Nagle nadleciał Bitil połączony z Kiropem i powalił wszystkich trzech Toa. Ale z daleka widać było jakieś mknące na Bitila światło. CDN... Kontynuacja "Płomienia" Tym światłem był Toa Crush. Strzelił z NWF* do Bitila odłączając od niego Kiropa. - Odwrót! - krzyknął Antroz. - Tak! - potwierdził to TC*. - Wszystkie Makuty, które tu są - wynocha! Później Toa Crush dostał swój latający pojazd - Ultran T12. Lecąc na nim z Lewą nad dołem wpadł do wody, ale Toa Powietrza wyłowił Toa Crusha (zmutowanego przez Mutagen). W kwaterze Toa lewa musiał tłumaczyć Toa to, co się wtedy zdarzyło, bo Toa nie poznali Toa Crusha. Cz.2:"Elecric enter of Toa Dawgra (Elektryczne wejście Toa Dawgry)" Toa Crush miał przyjaciela Toa Electrixa, a TE* przyjaźnił się też z Toa Dawgrą z Arthaki. TSO wysłał do walki Ancienta, Sentrakha i Firedracaxa. W tym miejscu pojawiło się Trzech Toa: Crush, Dawgra i Electrix. Wynik: 1:0 dla Toa. Mroczni Łowcy uciekli. Później Turaga Vakama i Toa Tahu założyli Ligę Trzech Toa. Skład: Toa Dawgra, Electrix i Crush. Liga Trzech Toa i Federacja Strachu stały się jedną drużyną: Federacyjną Ligą Ośmiu Wojowników. Świetnie działali - wyłapali kilku Mrocznych Łowców, Takadoxa itp (wszystko trafiło do Zakonu Mata-Nui). Ale czasem działali oddzielnie pod swoimi nazwami. Cz.3:"Uwolnienie Miserixa" FLOW* dotarła na Artidax. Toa Electrix za pomocą skanera w masce znalazł Miserixa uwięzionego w jaskini przy morzu. Gdy weszli do jaskini znaleźli zamrożonego Miserixa przywiązanego do skały. - Czy on żyje ? - spytała Lariska. - Niewiadomo - odpowiedział TE. - Dobra. - powiedział Toa Dawgra. - zabierzmy go i znikajmy. Nie podoba mi się to miejsce. - No. - rzekł Spiriah. - I po kłopocie. - Nie jestem pewien - powiedział do siebie TC. - Ciekawe - mruknął Mutran kryjący się na "dachu" jaskini. - Bardzo ciekawe. Jeszcze ciekawsza będzie rekcja Icaraxa gdy się o tym dowie. Ha, ha,ha! CDN... Cz.4:"Icarax Atakuje!" - Moi najwierniejsi i najpotężniejsi wojownicy... PRZEGRALI z TOA! - myślał Icarax. - Czas żebym wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. - Ale... Icaraxie. To niebezpieczne. - powiedział ze strachem Mutran. - I... - Milcz. - warknął Icarax. - Pokonani głosu nie mają. W tym samym czasie Toa w swojej kwaterze myślą, jak bezpiecznie rozmrozić Miserixa. - Dosyć! - krzknął Kopaka uderzając ręką w stół - Te pomysły, sposoby i narzędia są do niczego. - To może trochę podgrzeję atmosferę? - powiedział z uśmiechem Tahu machając Obrotową Tarczą. - Zwariowałeś? - ostrzegł go Electrix - Zabijesz Miserixa! - Racja może trochę przesadziłem. - pzyznał Tahu. Lewa spojżał na radar i powiedział: - o, jakiś Makuta połączony z Radiakiem atakuje. Zaraz sprawdzę kto to jest. I... to niemożliwe! Icarax Atakuje!!!! - No to ruszamy. - powiedział Kopaka - Szybko! CDN... Cz.5:"Starcie" Icarax ruszył do ataku. - Żegnajcie Toa! - krzyknął. - Pudło! - powiedział do Icaraxa z uśmiechem Takanuva unikając jego ciosów. - I znowu pudło! - Złap mnie zardzewiała puszko! - krzyknął z góry Lesovikk. Tahu wystrzelił w Icaraxa Nova Blast pokonując go! - Au! Toa! Może mnie pokonałeś ale to nie koniec!!!! - krzyknął Icarax. - Zabierzcie mu maskę cienia! - ostrzegł Tahu. Zanim Toa zdążyli to zrobić Kanohi Krahkan pękła na małe kawałki. Icarax umarł. - Głupiec! - mruknął wściekły ukryty w krzakach Mutran. CDN... Cz.6: "Następca" - Na Destral coś się dzieje. - powiedział Toa Krakua. - Agent Zakonu Mata-Nui mnie o tym poinformował. - Czyli co? - spytał Kopaka. - Nowy mistrz! - powiedział ze strachem Spiriah. - Czyli źle. - mruknął Kopaka. - Bardzo źle. - No to ruszamy! - powiedział Takanuva. - A nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy poczekać? - spytał Toa Ignika. - Nie. - odpowiedział Takanuva. - Dobra. Jeśli znowu chcesz trafić do innego wymiaru... - przypomniał Toa Ignika. - Chyba masz rację. - zastanowił się Takanuva. - Takanuva, on ma rację. - potwierdził Tahu. - Tak, ale ja lubię walczyć. - powiedział trochę smutnie Takanuva. - Przepraszam. - powiedział Toa Ignika. - To co robimy? - spytał Takanuva. - To co powiedziałeś. - odpowiedział Lewa patrząc na radar. - Spiriah, chyba miałeś racje. - No to do roboty! - zawołał Electrix. Toa dotarli na miejsce. - Trochę tu pusto. - powiedział Toa Thunder. - No. - dodał Toa Crush. - Lewa, czy radar mógł się mylić? - Nie. - odpowiedział Lewa - Ale... - Masz rację. - powiedział wiszący w powietrzu Makuta podobny do Icaraxa. Toa nie zauważyli, że dookoła nich leżą bomby w kształcie tridax Pod. Bomby wybuchły przewracając Toa. - Ha! Celnie! - triumfował tajemniczy Makuta. - Zaraz Ci pokażemy! - powiedział TT strzelając ze swojego Nynrah Ghost Blastera. Makuta złapał pocisk. - Nieźle, Toa. - powiedział odbijając pocisk. Makuta odleciał. - Będzie trudno. - powiedział podnosząc się TT. - Bardzo trudno. Era Mroku Saga:Kroniki Ognia Opowieść 3:Kroniki Electrixa Kroniki Electrixa będą/są zapisane http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Kroniki_Electrixa Trivia * Icaraxa pokonał Tahu. * Tahu zmienił się w Toa Ognia i Czasu wyzwalając Nova Blast Czasu. * Icarax zniszczył Kanohi Krahkan. * Mutran jest przywódcą Bractwa Makuta. * Mutran jako mistrz Bractwa ma taką zbroje jak Icarax. * Toa Dawgra to przyjaciel Toa Electrixa. * Toa Electrix zna położenie pierwszej Kanohi Iden, której posiadacz może dzelić się jej mocą. * Toa Crush ma pojazd Ultran T12. * Toa Thunder powstał od Tahu (dokładniejszy opis w opowieści Nowy Toa w części 1). * Imię Toa Thundera to po angielsku "Grom". Informacje o mnie jako Użytkowniku * Jestem też Użytkownikiem Toa Crush. Moje postacie: * Toa Thunder - Toa Ognia. Powstał od Tahu pokonanego przez Makutę Vultraza. Jego maska to Adaptacyjne Kanohi Hau. * Makuta Vultraz - Pół Toa Cienia, pół Makuta. Pokonał Tahu. Jego Maska to zatrute Kanohi Huna. * Toa Crush - Toa z mocą fuzji czyli Toa Fuzji. Jego broń to Nowa Włócznia Fuzji. Jego maska to Adaptacyjne Kanohi Kakama. Grafika:Toa Crush.jpg * Toa Electrix - Toa Ognia i Elektryczności. Kiedyś na maskę spadła mu poparzona mroczna pijawka. Stąd poparzenie na połowę maski. gallery: "Płomień" Image:Toa Crush.jpg|Toa Crush. Image:Radar Toa.jpg|Radar Toa. Image:Moja mapa Karda Nui.jpg|Mapa Karda Nui. Image:Lewa kontra Mutran.jpg|Lewa walczy z Mutranem. Skróty W moich opowiadaniach stosuję skróty: * Toa Thunder - TT * Toa Crush - TC * Nowa Włócznia Fuzji - NWF * Toa Eletrix - TE Icarax To są informacje o Icaraxie w moim opowiadaniu "Ognista Fuzja". Toa Electrix Toa Thunder Gallery:Moje Bionicle/postacie/pojazdy Image:Phantom.JPG|Mój DH Phantom (przód). Image:Phantom2.JPG|Mój DH Phantom (tył). Image:Toa Crush.jpg|Toa Crush. Image:Toa Crush - modyfikacja.png|Toa Crush po locie nad dołem. Image:Tuyet - dół.jpg|Tuyet w dole. Image:Lariska.jpg|Lariska. Image:Toa Nidhiki_kit.jpg|Toa Nidhiki. Image:Ultran T12.jpg|Ultran T12. Image:Miserix on Aridax.jpg|Miserix na Artidaxie. Image:Tahu mistika 2008 Chimoru Omega.jpg|Ja jako Chimoru Omega. Image:Tahu mistika 2008 & Dawgra.jpg|Ja i Toa Dawgra. Image:Toa Electrix.jpg|Toa Electrix z uszkodzoną maską. Image:Toa nui Agni.jpg|Toa nui Agni. Image:Toa nui Akamaya.jpg|Toa nui Akamaya. Image:Toa nui Tamaru.jpg|Toa nui Tamaru. Image:Toa nui Pakasaa.jpg|Toa nui Pakasaa. Image:Toa nui Hafu.jpg|Toa nui Hafu. Image:Toa W-W.jpg|Mój kolega, Wojtek jako Chimoru Omega czyli Toa W-W. Image:Toa M-Ś.jpg|Mój kolega, Mateusz(Mati) jako Chimoru Omega czyli Toa M-Ś Image:Toa of Time fire.png|Toa Czasu. Image:my Mutran.png|Nowy Wielki Mistrz Bractwa Makuta - Mutran.Następca Icaraxa. Image:Toa Karda.png|Toa KardaToa Karda czyli Toa Electrix, Toa Crush i Toa Thunder. Image:All Matoran Electrix foms.png|Matoran Electrix z Kronik Electrixa. Image:Toa Akumo.png|Chimoru Omega dla użytkownika Toa Akumo. Image:EC. E 3 - Toa Dawgra in Forest.png|Toa Dawgra i TW w lesie - Kroniki Electrixa. <\gallery>